


Midnight

by SeptiplierAwayyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Dream is also a very wordy person, Dream is an absolute sweetheart, Gay, George doesnt know how to respond, Happy Ending, I have no idea, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Gogy, Surprisingly, do I need to tag anything else?, i wrote it at a decent time, wow i didnt write this one at one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy
Summary: It's Midnight in England, and George can't sleep because a certain Floridian man, who just so happens to be his best friend (and crush) won't stop spamming him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 337





	Midnight

George groaned to himself as he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table next to him, pulling his blankets further over his head. He wasn’t sure what time it was at the moment, but he had almost been asleep- he was trying to sleep early for once- when his phone started to buzz loudly with, more than likely, messages.

He tried to ignore the sound, but it refused to stop- so George smacked his hand onto his phone, picking it up. He turned on his phone and hissed at the light that shined into his eyes aggressively, immediately turning down his brightness all the way. Once he blinked a few times in an attempt to get rid of the spots in his vision, he looked at the time.

Two minutes to midnight.

George opened his phone and went to his messages, seeing over fifty messages from Dream, who was still spamming him with his name.

  
  


Gogy: Dude what the hell

Drem: GEORGE PLEASE

Drem: oh hi

Gogy: I’m trying to sleep

Gogy: What

Drem: i need to talk to you

  
  


George felt his heart rate pick up at that, watching as the three little dots jumped up and down as Dream typed.

  
  


Drem: i know its late for you

Drem: but call?

Drem: i dont think i could just text it

Gogy: Yeah let me get to my computer

Gogy: Hold on

  
  


He laid there in his bed, curled up in his blankets for a few moments longer, simply enjoying the comfort and warmth. He hesitantly pulled the blankets off and stood up, running a hand through his hair as he sat down in his chair, yawning quietly to himself.

George turned on his computer and quickly opened up Discord, seeing that it was now a minute to midnight.

  
  


Gogy: okay im ready

  
  


After a couple seconds, the notification of a call from Dream came through right as the time hit midnight. George answered the call, rubbing one of his eyes to try and wake himself up more.

Dream had done this before, a few times, actually- and every time Dream had spammed him for a call, it was typically a pretty serious conversation. He wanted to be awake enough to help Dream with… whatever it was.

“Hey, Dream,” George muttered into his mic, adjusting his headphones slightly.

“You sound tired,” Dream chuckled quietly, echoing in George’s ears. “Were you really trying to go to bed early tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry to bother you.”

“You’re all good,” George yawned as he spoke, hearing Dream chuckle again. He shivered quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. “What’s up?” A sigh came from the other side of the call, all the way in Florida. George adjusted himself in his chair, staring at Dream’s little blob character, which was unmoving as always, as he waited for the American to speak up.

George didn’t have his camera on either- for one, he was sure he looked horrible because he just woke up (though Dream had seen him a few times when he had just woken up, and he didn’t really seem to care), and for two, Dream just didn’t call for video, just voice.

“God, where do I start?” Dream chuckled yet again after a minute or two of silence, the only sound being the quiet buzz of George’s computer. “Um…”

“Take your time.” George wasn’t sure why Dream sounded so… nervous. Sure, most of these calls seemed like Dream had been a little nervous to talk, but never this nervous. He was quieter than normal, sounding more careful with his words- even though he wasn’t saying much. And that was another thing- he wasn’t saying much of anything.

Half of the time, Dream would almost immediately start ranting about whatever was bothering him. Other times, it took him a few moments to get his thoughts together, but then he would be ranting after maybe a minute of silence.

But right now? The minutes were passing by, without a word from Dream- no rants, no nothing. George was starting to get worried- worried that maybe something really bad happened. Maybe Dream was dealing with something, maybe Dream had gone somewhere and something happened, maybe he had a fight with someone. Maybe he was dying of some rare disease that couldn’t be cured-

“George, I-” George bit his lip, digging his nails into his palms as he waited. “I love you.” George blinked.

...Dream said that a lot. What was it so hard to say then? Was- was that it?

“...Okay?”

“No, George, I- you don’t get it,” Though Dream couldn’t see it, George tilted his head off to the side a little curiously. His heart was still beating anxiously in his chest, loud in his ears when there were no other sounds to distract him. “I  _ love _ you.”

“...Wh-”

“I didn’t want to just  _ text _ you because I  _ knew _ I would back out before saying anything. I just- I had to tell you,” George stared at the little blob on his screen. “I’ve loved you for- for a while now. I can’t tell you when it started- because I don’t know. I just know that I love you.”

“I- you’re just so-  _ amazing _ , George. I can’t- just. You’re so nice to me, and you deal with all my bullshit all the time- me constantly flirting with you, on and off camera, me calling you in the middle of the night for you like this because you’re just so easy to talk to. You listen. I know you’re not great with feelings- but you help me so much with making me see what’s going on a little more clearly.”

“And, oh my god- you’re so fucking  _ cute _ . When we’re recording or streaming together and I flirt with you, I can see your face going pink- I can see your little smile when I do. I love watching you struggle to figure out how to respond sometimes, because I can see how much your mind is working to find something to say.”

“Jesus, and your  _ mind _ ? You’re so fucking  _ smart _ . I know I’ve told you that before, but  _ seriously _ . I love watching you explain your amazing ideas for codes and… ideas in general, seeing how excited you are. Most of the time, I can only see how excited you are with your eyes, and the way they sparkle- but sometimes your whole face lights up when you explain your ideas, and you explain them with so much  _ detail _ . I can’t  _ imagine _ how many ideas run through your head that you don’t talk about.”

“You’re just so- you’re amazing, George. I love you. I say that a lot- but I mean it. I’ve meant it every time. I love you, George.” George sat there, blinking at his screen as everything in his brain stopped working.

He knew he was blushing- there was no way he wasn’t. He had no clue what to say, what to do- in fact, all he could do was stare and blink with wide eyes and an open mouth.

George… he knew he liked Dream, too. He’s known for a little while, but only recently had he started to accept it in himself. He never planned on saying anything- after all, he really didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Dream.

There was no way Dream meant all that. There- there was just no way.

...But Dream wasn’t one to lie.

Dream hated telling lies, especially about feelings. George knew this- so Dream had to be telling the truth with that. But  _ how _ ?

“...George?” George tried to respond to Dream’s soft, nervous voice- but nothing left him. “...I get if you don’t love me back. I just- I just couldn’t keep this back anymore. I- I just want to stay friends, if you’re okay with that-” While Dream spoke, George, with shaky hands, went to their chat and started to type.

  
  


Gogy: i dont know what to say

Gogy: you love me?

  
  


“Yeah. I do. I- I love you a lot.” Dream said softly. “Why aren’t you talking?”

  
  


Gogy: i cant

Gogy: you know im bad at talking about my feelings

  
  


“Yeah, I do.” Dream laughed. “...But, how are you feeling? I- I’m sorry, I know that was probably a bit much.”

  
  


Gogy: youre fine

Gogy: i dont know

Gogy: im surprised?

Gogy: i thought this was all a joke to you

  
  


“It’s never been a joke, George,” Dream told him. “Maybe played up a little for Youtube or Twitch, but… it’s never been a joke.”

  
  


Gogy: i dont even know what to say

  
  


“...I’m going to assume you don’t like me back?” George didn’t type. He knew he liked Dream- he  _ knew _ he did- but the thought that this really is a joke was playing at the back of his mind. He didn’t want to admit his feelings and lose Dream forever. “It’s okay, I just- I really just want nothing to change. I still want you to be my friend, if- if you’re okay with that. If you want me to go and not talk to you again, I- I can do that.”

  
  


Gogy: i just

Gogy: youre really not messing with me?

  
  


“I’m not, George. I don’t know why you’re so worried about that,” Dream chuckled sadly. “I really do love you.” George groaned, pulling his hands away from his keyboard. He covered his face with his hands, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. Before he even put his hands to his face, he could feel the heat coming from his cheeks.

“It’s okay that you don’t like me back, George. I-”

  
  


Gogy: shut up

  
  


“What-”

  
  


Gogy: just shut up

Gogy: please

Gogy: let me get my thoughts together.

  
  


Dream went silent with that last message. George ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, which squeaked at him as he did so. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating hard against his chest. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to relax himself a little- spoiler alert, it didn’t work- before looking back at his screen to text Dream again.

  
  


Gogy: sorry

Gogy: why do you keep assuming i dont like you

  
  


“Because, I- you don’t like me?”

  
  


Gogy: Dream

Gogy: Clay

Gogy: i do

Gogy: you better fucking not be messing with me

Gogy: if you are i swear to god i will never talk to you again

  
  


“Wait- you- you  _ do _ ??” Dream asked. “Then why-”

  
  


Gogy: i do

Gogy: i do like you

  
  


“...George?”

  
  


Gogy: what?

  
  


“...Can you turn your camera on?” George bit his lip.

  
  


Gogy: why?

  
  


“Just do it? Please?” George felt his cheeks somehow grow even warmer as he moved his mouse to hover over the camera button. There wasn’t much light in his room, but he knew there was enough to see his face at least. So, with shaky hands, he clicked the button, watching as his own face appeared on the screen.

And he was right, his face was flushed a bright red- even noticeable through the camera and the dark.

George was about to type something out to Dream, when the call changed a bit, which he noticed out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over at the screen again, and his jaw dropped.

_ Dream had turned on his camera _ .

Like he had told George- and everyone else- before, he had short, dirty blonde hair that was pretty messy, but in the way that it looked good. George couldn’t quite tell if it was intentional or not.

Eyes he knew to be bright green stared into the camera, sparkling with a mischievous, playful look that George pretty much expected Dream to have. A small smirk rested on the American’s face, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Freckles were scattered around his face, the most noticeable ones being on his cheeks and nose.

And while it wasn’t the best camera quality, George didn’t care- this was his first time ever seeing Dream, and god, George didn’t expect him to look  _ that _ good.

George attempted to speak, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a squeak. He watched Dream chuckle, his smile becoming more of a smile.

“You’re so red, George.” George glared at his camera.

“Sh- shut up.” He finally muttered out, earning another laugh from Dream.

“George?”

“..Hm?”

“I love you.”

“...I- I love you too, Dream.”


End file.
